


Reaching a Fever Pitch

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [16]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: He's an improvement over Theseus, in every possible way.
Relationships: Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Reaching a Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Greek Mythology, Ariadne, go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

Dionysus does not need to ask who did this to her; it is writ plain upon her heart, and he is a god, after all, and needs no words from her lips to know the answer.

“Do you want him to regret it?” he asks her, amid their second frantic coupling, her skin slick and smooth and hot against his, and _those words_ , oh, how they make her contract with pleasure, body and soul.

“Yes,” she says, and _yes,_ in her mind, echoing through her being like a bell; her new husband whispers against her ear, “He already does,” and holds her close, as the other never would.


End file.
